1. Field of the lnvention
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus having input devices such as a keyboard and an auxiliary input device, and more particularly, to a data input controller which controls the input devices for inhibiting and enabling an input.
2. Description of the Related An
Many information processing apparatuses such as word-processors and personal computers are provided with a security function for protecting data and programs from any processing. For example, there is a computer including a security program which is previously stored in the main memory installed in the main unit, which contains the CPU. The user can start the program, if necessary, so as to inhibit the keyboard and auxiliary input device from operating. In this example, when the user enters any desired password through the keyboard, the password is encoded by an encoder, then stored in a keyboard controller or the main memory. In response to the password entry, the CPU outputs a command which causes the keyboard controller to stop its function. Then, the key lock mode is entered and the subsequent data input through the keyboard or auxiliary input device is inhibited.
On the other hand, to release the data input inhibition state, the user should enter the password through the keyboard, and the password is collated with the password stored in the main memory. If they match, the key lock mode is released.
Thus, formerly, to inhibit data input through the keyboard or auxiliary input device and set the key lock mode, a security program had to be prestored in the main memory in the main unit and executed for inhibiting and enabling data input under the control of the CPU.
However, in a case in which an operator leaves his or her seat during execution of an application program on the computer, somebody may press any key of the keyboard attached to the computer by mistake or intentionally, so that the operation of the application program stops or the application program brings an erroneous result. Therefore, in such a case, the operator needs to suspend or terminate the application program before leaving his or her seat, then start the security program for disabling the function of the keyboard or auxiliary input device. When the operator leaves his or her seat event briefly, he or she needs to take steps to suspend or terminate the application program, which is very troublesome for the user.